Life's journey
by Rinfan24
Summary: Can a cold heartless Muder have a second chance in life? Can an emotionless demon learn to love? When Sakura and Lotus meet Suikotsu and Sesshoumaru will sparks fly or disaster strike.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the InuYasha Character, but I do own Sakura and my friend Kylee owns Lotus.**

Ok. My friend Kylee and I have teamed up and we're writing this fanfiction. She wrote it and I came up with the ideas and tweaked it a tad. I hope you all like it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Suikotsu, are ye sure ye want to be alive again? As an inuyoukai?"

"Yes, Kaede-sama, more than anything. I want to be alive, be able to feel; I hate killing, and I only want to live in peace." Suikotsu answered.

"Ye understand that being a youkai means that ye will be scorned by the majority of humans."

The man sighed. "Yes, but I'll try my hardest to find a way around that"

"It may be painful, because I will have to purify ye first. Then I must insert another inu youkai's spirit inside of ye,"

"I'll do whatever it takes, Kaede-sama"

* * *

Everything was peaceful as Sakura, a beautiful inuyoukai with snow white hair, walked alongside Rin, a cute little 7-year-old human child. Birds sung, trees waved their branches slightly in the gentle breeze, and Sakura listened to the light pat their footsteps made on the the earthen path. 

"Sakura-san?" Rin asked.

"Huh?"

"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I don't know, Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama isn't exactly the talkative type, you know that. Everything he does is a mystery to us all." Sakura answered.

"Could he have gone after Naraku again?"

"I doubt it. Not unless he caught the scent of him."

"Oh...How do you smell so well? I only smell the forest." Rin stated.

"Well, I'm a inuyoukai," Sakura said, perking up a bit in pride and smiling down at Rin, "You know how dogs have an amazing sense of smell?" Rin nodded. "That is why Sesshoumaru-sama and I can smell so well."

"I wish I was an inuyoukai," Rin said, looking admiringly up into Sakura's eyes.

"Really? You would want to be hated by all beings lower than yourself?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow curious at Rin's statement.

"No, but that isn't true, is it?"

"Most humans hate all youkai, and less-powerful youkai hate the powerful ones."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Humans are prejudiced creatures, they hate anyone different from them."

"That's not true, Sakura-san! I don't hate demons! I hate night-bandits... They scare me more than any demon..." Rin said.

Sakura laughed and put her hand on the top of Rin's head. "That's because you're different, Rin. You're not foolish, blinded by prejudice and hate. You're too innocent for that."

The next few minutes were filled with idle chatter, but then Sakura stopped in mid-sentence and looked around. "Stay close, Rin, someone's after us."  
Rin stayed calm and walked in silence, holding Sakura's hand. "What's following us, Sakura-san?"

"I think... It's a demon, Rin, but don't worry, you'll be fine. It won't attack unless it has a death wish."

Rin smiled in spite of the situation and looked behind her. Nothing was there that she could see, but then again, Sakura was an inuyoukai. She could sense things that normal people or demons couldn't; such intriguing creatures, inuyoukai were. Suddenly Sakura stopped walking again and Rin, still holding her hand, almost ran into her. "What's wrong?"

"Rin..." Sakura said, her eyes wide, "Run. Now!"

"But, what is it?"

"Just run! It won't go after you unless you stay! Run, Rin!"

"I don't want to leave you alone..." Rin said, just standing there.

Sakura turned around briefly and stared into Rin's eyes pleadingly. "Rin, please! Run! I'll be fine, just go!"

Tears in her eyes, Rin turned and ran, praying that Sakura would be alright. She followed the path that they had come form, hoping that it would lead her back to where Sesshoumaru might've come back. Sakura watched her go, then straightened and waited.

A large snake-like youkai, slithered soundlessly towards her, stopping inches from her face. Sakura just stared into it's slitted eyes and didn't flinch. "What do you want?" She growled at the serpant.

Apparently the demon wasn't the talking type; It only opened its mouth and struck at Sakura, but she leapt into the air as the snake narrowly missed her. Landing on its back, Sakura swiped at the demon with her claws, drawing blood from its neck.

Screaming in pain, the serpent thrashed around, dislodging Sakura from its back and making her land hard on the ground. Wincing slightly, she sat up just in time to see the giant snake seize her and wrap tightly around her. Sakura could feel it tightening around her torso and one of her arms, but she still had the use of one of them. Just as the snake was about to strike at her again, she plunged her claws into its neck and tore the flesh. There was a shrill scream and Sakura felt the grip around her loosen, and soon the demon was disintegrated into a faint smoke that was quickly fading. She opened the hand of her uninjured arm and saw what seemed like a pink shard of a jewel.

"Huh, this looks intresting."

She decided that she would bring it back to Sesshoumaru to ask what it was, but she thought she knew it was a shard of the Shikon no Tama.  
Sakura turned and walked in the direction she saw Rin go, hoping that she wasn't lost.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called when she arrived back with Jaken and Ah-Un. "Sesshoumaru-sama, are you here?" 

"Yes, what is it, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, coming into view.

"It's Sakura-san! She was fighting a demon. She told me to run, so I came and got you because I thought you could help."

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked emotionlessly, though truly he was worried about the woman who was like a sister to him.

"I'll show you," Rin said as she took of running in the other direction.  
Sesshoumaru followed her, but after seeing how out-of-breath she was from running all the way there, he scooped her up and started following Sakura's scent.

"What kind of demon was it, Rin?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, she told me to leave before I saw what kind it was."


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, sorry for the wait. My friend and I have been busy with school. Anyways here's the next chapter...

Sakura: Yeah!!

Lotus: Finally I came in the story!!

Sesshoumaru: groans Damn, I though we lost Lotus.

Lotus: Hey!!

Me: Anyways...Lets get back to the story.

Kylee: Yes! Sits very close to Sesshoumaru

**Chapter 2**

As Sakura walked, she realized that she couldn't smell Rin anywhere. Maybe she was so distracted telling her to run, that she didn't pay attention to where she ran. Sakura sighed, sitting down by a riverbank. She used her healing powers to mend her arm, then just waited. Even if Sakura was lost in a field of putrid-smelling flowers, Sesshoumaru would still be able to smell her and track her down.

What Sakura didn't know as that she was being watched. Her stalker leaped from tree to tree with the agility and balance of a cat, but not nearly the grace and quietness of one. Hearing the trees rustling, Sakura turned around, but saw nothing. The stalker smirked, peeking through the branches at her, then continued moving closer, until they were in the tree right above Sakura. They waited silently until they're prey stood up, then...

"Hiya!!"

Sakura screamed and stumbled backwards away from the wolf spirit that hug upside-down by her legs from a branch.

"What?" the wolf asked.

Sakura had her hand on her chest, eyes wide and heart beating fast. "Why?! Why do you always do that?!"

The woman laughed, but her joy was short-lived as the branch cracked and broke. She fell into the water head-first and came up sputtering. Now it was Sakura's turn to laugh. "That's what you get, Lotus!" she snickered. "And by the way, you may want to lose a few pounds."

Lotus pulled herself out of the water and yanked off a fish that had latched onto her tail. "Very funny, Sakura. That branch was just too scrawny." she replied, holding the fish by it's tail and examining it. "Ew, yucky! I hate these kind," She threw it back into the water and turned to her friend. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much!"

Sakura winced as Lotus hugged her. "Ugh, you're all wet! And that water's cold!"

"Mwahaha! Feel the coldness!"

Sakura shrugged and hugged her friend back. "How did you find me?"

Lotus pulled away and replied. "Just passing through here."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and Lotus cracked. "I've been looking for you ever since I finished training!"

"How come you just now found me, then?"

"You've been all over the place! Honestly, I hear about you in one village and they tell me where you went, but by the time I get halfway there, your scent goes off in a bunch of other directions! What the heck have you been doing?!"

"I've been with Sesshoumaru." Sakura replied.

"Who?" asked Lotus.

"Sesshoumaru." Seeing the confused look on her friend's face, Sakura explained further. "You know, that guy whose father took me in? The one who said he would never play our 'foolish girly games' with us..."

Lotus put her chin in her hand as she thought. "Sesshoumaru... OH! Yeah, I remember him! I remember him! Do I get a prize?" she said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Yeah," Sakura said, pointing into the water, "You get the puny fish that taste like dirt!!"

Lotus rolled her eyes. "Gross, never mind." she said, "Sooooooo... what's been going on with you?" she asked.

"I've been traveling around with Sesshoumaru, pursuing Naraku... That kind of stuff."

"Still hanging out with dear big brother, huh?" Lotus said. "That's cool. At least you've been with someone you know the whole time. I've been bounced all over the place for training, and I still don't know any of my powers! They just teach me sword fighting, ninja skills, and a bunch of other stuff saying," -she imitated the voice of an old man- "_'You must find your powers on your own. Look inside yourself!'_ I swear, sometimes I just wanted to swing that old wolf around by the tail." Lotus said exasperatedly.

Sakura smiled. "But you wouldn't, would you?"

"No, of course not. He raised me, and I love him." Lotus replied.

"Sakura!" a man called, busting through the brush with a child in his arms. Seeing the two he stopped and stared.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! Remember Lotus?" Sakura asked the man.

Sesshoumaru put the child down on the ground, and she ran to Sakura. "Yeah," Lotus said, "Remember? We used to torture you."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, I remember. Quite clearly, actually. One could even say vividly."

Lotus giggled. "You still have that same attitude? I thought you would've grown out if that by now." She then saw the little human girl and smiled as she bent down to her height. "And what's your name? You sure are cute."

The little girl laughed and said, "My name's Rin. Hehe, you have a tail."

Lotus smiled down at Rin. "Yeah, this tail was a curse when I was little. it was way too big for my body, but I finally grew into it."

Sesshoumaru was still glaring at Lotus, which only made her smile. "What're you looking at me like that for? Sakura helped, ya know."

Sakura was unable to keep a smile from her lips and covered her mouth with her hand to conceal a snicker.


End file.
